Reflections of Love
by astrayeah
Summary: Despite the countless number of rejections, Loke is still relentless when it comes to proving his love for his Princess, Lucy Heartfilia. When a plague starts to threaten Magnolia, the leader of the Zodiac is a lot more determined to do anything to make Lucy realize that his love for her is true and eternal. Lolu with hints of GrayLu and LoRies as well. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Although I'd like to own Loke, Gray, Jellal, Sting, Rogue and the bishie antagonist Zeref even just for a day~**

**This is my very first fanfic, so please pardon my awful grammar! I really really love Fairy Tail that's why I had the urge to write this one. Loke and Lucy's my most favourite pairing in FT, ever since the Loke arc. I like to ship her with Gray as well so there also might be some hints of GrayLu here :P**

**I'm also introducing two OC's in this story. One of them is actually in the cover image, I drew them myself. (you can check out my DA for some other Fairy Tail drawings! the link is somewhere on my profile page) Also, the story takes place after the anime's "ending" even though it's still ongoing XD**

**This one is dedicated to the very kind lokirah06 who happens to live in the same country as me and writes Fairy Tail fanfics too!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Avoid Him like the Plague**

Valentine's Day in Magnolia was seemingly peaceful, as seen on the smiling faces of couples everywhere. The stars were shining brightly and everything seemed to be in harmony…well, with the exception of a certain guild.

"Lyon, what are you doing here!?" bawled a certain raven-haired youth wearing nothing but his boxers on. "Oh, I'm just here to pay a visit to this lovely young lady right here." Lyon said, placing his hands on the waist of a blushing Juvia. The young man with the platinum hair suddenly presented her a bouquet of roses made of ice and smiled, "These roses will never wilt or melt for they are forever frozen, just like my eternal love for you, Juvia."

Gray had a hint of disgust on his face, and all the while a certain girl clad in armor was watching them from afar. "_That Gray…when will he ever make up his mind?_" Erza thought and then focused her eyes on a single rose from Jellal, which stood out from the rest of the presents she received from her numerous admirers.

It was all about noisy arguments and blossoming romances at the Fairy Tail guild in this time of the year. The beautiful Mirajane received electric-yellow flowers from an anonymous sender who turns out to be Laxus; Gajeel whining as to why he should give any roses to a girl because it's just not his thing, much to Levy's (and Jet and Droy's) dismay. Elfman took Evergreen out on a date because Bickslow told him that denying his feelings isn't considered 'manly.' Alzack and Bisca being all lovey-dovey as usual, Romeo having a stroll with Wendy outside. Love was probably the word of the day.

Amidst the entire ruckus, a busty blonde girl clutching a white, pointy-nosed dog was hanging out at the bar with a drunken lady.

"What's with the long face, Lucy? Is it because of Natsu and Lisanna?" Cana asked, chugging a barrel of liquor afterwards. "Wha-NO!" Lucy renounced, making her jump and shake her head furiously. In the background, Natsu and Lisanna were being teased by Happy with a sighing Carla.

"Goodness, they sure are noisy." the Celestial Spirit mage said. Cana gulped a few more of her beloved beer, (which she considers her 'date' for Valentine's Day) and suddenly heard her companion sigh. "I've already moved on, you know. Lisanna deserves him more than I do. Although honestly, I just feel bad for not receiving anything from anyone today. Aquarius is probably laughing her fishtail out right now."

Just recently, Natsu Dragneel finally decided to accept Lisanna's feelings. Lucy was actually saddened the moment she heard the news. She knew she felt a bit of something towards the salmon-haired Dragon Slayer although she was completely unsure if those feelings were romantic. Only Cana and Levy knew of this because if she told Mirajane, she would probably tease her with Natsu like there's no tomorrow.

"What do you mean not receiving anything from anyone today, princess?" a familiar, husky voice said.

"Puuu-puuun!" Plue greeted at the arrival of the superior Celestial Spirit. "Oh hey there." the liquor-happy Cana added. Lucy was surprised at first, but when she heard the pet name, she instantly knew the owner of the said voice. Behind them was Loke, the Leader of the Zodiac. He was wearing his signature carefree smile with both hands on his back, as if he was hiding something.

"Loke? Err, I don't remember calling you out today..." Lucy mumbled, with a hint of annoyance in the tone of her voice.

"Princess, you know I can freely move from my world to yours at any time thanks to the love that we share!" Loke chirped, emphasizing the word 'love.' Because Loke was still a womanizer even after all the things they've been through, the insincerity made Lucy roll her eyes. "Geez, love? What are you talking abo-"

"Happy Valentine's Day! Don't think I forgot!"

The handsome lion spirit silenced the irked Lucy by kneeling in front of her and handed her two presents. On his hands were a bouquet of flowers and a lion stuffed toy that bears a striking resemblance to him. It even wears a pair of blue shades, a black suit and his distinctive red necktie. Lucy can't help but chuckle when she saw the stuffed animal. "Aww, that's very sweet of you, Loke. Thank you."

Making Lucy smile was enough to complete his day and make his heart skip a beat. In fact, the lion spirit had relentlessly tried to win her heart even after their victory against Zeref, although he always gets rejected in the end. "My pleasure, princess. It's all thanks to Virgo and Aries who helped me out with the flower-picking and all the stuffed toy making." Loke said. "Oh, and this is from Taurus."

Loke summoned something and handed her a box of white chocolates shaped like a cow. "Taurus made them. He said that they're made from a special kind of ingredient that won't hurt your figure." Lucy giggled when she heard the last statement and imagined her spirit musing about her 'nice body.' "Haha, that's very thoughtful of him. Tell Taurus I said thanks when you get back." The blonde then stared at the lion plushie which was being poked curiously by Plue. "It's very cute."

"Try squeezing its hand, Lucy." Loke said, still smiling. Lucy squeezed its soft paws and her eyes widened when she heard it speak. "I love you, Lucy! Always have, always will!"

She had to admit that Loke was very sweet, but she just wasn't very sure of what to feel towards him. Sure, she cares about her lion spirit a great deal and just like every normal girl, Lucy was attracted to him physically because of his good looks. Sadly, she isn't romantically interested because of his womanizing ways. She even has a gut feeling that he is also flirting with the meek Aries.

"_If only Loke wasn't like this, I'd fall for him in a heartbeat. But he is, and it's a habit that's hard to give up entirely. Plus, he is a Celestial spirit and is immortal. Even if I manage to fall for him at some point, It's just not gonna work._" She thought, making her eyes fall on the floor with a glum expression.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" the Lion spirit asked. Lucy was in a daze until her eyes met his concerned hazel orbs and straightened herself out. "I-It's nothing," Lucy responded. Even with her words of reassurance Loke still wasn't satisfied. The awkwardness in the atmosphere made Cana stand up and mutter something about going to the bathroom, probably to take a short break from drinking. "_I'll just leave these two lovebirds for a while,_" she thought.

"Loke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep on doing these kinds of things for me?"

Loke sat a little too close beside her and faced the bar table. Lucy could feel the fabric of his clothes on her shoulders. "Hey! That's just too close!" Loke then ran quickly to the opposite side of the table with Plue and sat again. "Okay, now that's just too far!"

After Loke found the right seat, he started fumbling on the flowers Lucy had placed on the table. The two became silent for a while, making the noise the rest of the guild was making (especially the voices of Natsu and Gray) a lot more audible.

"Fairy Tail sure is a noisy but happy bunch, huh. I'm glad to be a part of this family and because of that, I met you."

Loke smiled sweetly at Lucy who suddenly looked away to hide her flushed cheeks. She then managed to face him again, and got lost into his eyes for a moment.

"_Wow, he really is handsome…even behind those shades, his eyes are so pretty… I feel like I'm melting-NO WAIT! Lucy, this is bad!"_ Lucy's heart began to race like an energizer bunny, which thumped ten times faster when something blue suddenly flew between their faces.

"Aye! I see you guys are finally talking about your wedding plans! Let me in on it, let me in on it!"

Lucy screamed and almost fell from her seat. "HAPPY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

The Exceed's eyes narrowed and made a sly grin. "Ohhhhhh, am I interrupting something?"

"N-NO! And there's no wedding! Geez, just stop it!" Lucy exclaimed, who unconsciously belted out the word 'wedding' a bit louder than the rest.

"WEDDING? WHEN?" a group of voices said in unison, and in just a blink of an eye the whole guild has already circled around the busty mage and her spirit.

"Oh my! I knew this was coming, so when's the wedding?" Mirajane chirped happily.

Levy hugged her best friend and pressed her cheek against the petrified girl. "Lu-chan, I'm so envious but I'm looking forward to it! Please make me one of your bridesmaids!"

"I'll be the maid of honor. Just make sure your wedding cake's strawberry-flavored." Erza said.

"This calls for a celebration!" said a beaming Makarov who then raised a bottle of beer in the air, which earned some cheers from the crowd. Natsu and some of the boys began to argue on who the best man will be, and Juvia was rejoicing and saying something about Lucy no longer being her competition.

The object of the water lady's affection was just leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. He was standing quite a distance away from the crowd and sighed.

"THERE IS NO WEDDING!" Lucy barked, silencing the rest of the guild. "Guys, just…stop! This joke ain't funny, you know?"

Loke just watched her with a pained smile on his face. "Yeah, we're not getting married yet so just hold your horses." Everyone just stared at them in disappointment with their mouths agape.

Lucy stood up and began to pack her stuff. "Sorry, I'll be going home now…I'm beat. See you tomorrow guys." She then began to walk towards the exit with Plue in tow. Loke followed suit when she reached the door. "Hey Lucy, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks but no thanks, Loke. I'd prefer walking home alone tonight."

"Okay, but let me at least answer your question earlier."

Lucy then felt her spirit's arms wrap around her, and held her in a tight hug. The two were so close and she could hear Loke's heart beating madly in the silence of the night. He was warm, and smelled very nice. Lucy can't help but blush and yet tried to hold something back.

"Lucy, I lo-"

The key holder had a pained expression on her face and pushed Loke away. She knew that he was just playing around not just with her, but with all girls in general. She had to retaliate when things become like this between him and her. She had to run away. With every gaze, with every touch, the more she becomes attracted to her contracted Lion Spirit. It's something completely different from what she felt towards Natsu. She then surmised that his flirtations had its own magic that's why it's affecting her.

"You don't. It's just so obvious that you're not serious." And with that, the awkwardness between the two had escalated a notch higher. Her firm yet emotionless statement had silenced the ginger-haired Celestial Spirit. Loke was so used to being rejected by her but this time, things just felt so different. The words pierced him like a bullet fired at point-blank. He couldn't say anything anymore, he just stood there, stunned from head to toe.

"_I'm sorry, Loke. I don't mean to hurt you but I have no other choice but to avoid and reject you over and over when it comes to your so-called 'love.' You're really really nice, to the point that I just might fall for you at any second. And If I do….I'll only get hurt in the process because I'm pretty sure you'll just be looking at other girls behind my back." _the saddenedLucy thought. Her bright brown eyes began to well up and faced the other way.

"I'll go home now, Loke. You should go back as well. And thanks for the gifts."

With that, Lucy began to walk home. Loke bid her goodbye and returned to his world in a flash of golden light. Afterwards, everything was silent.

Unbeknownst to the two, Gray was watching them the whole time. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts until she saw Lucy collapse from a distance. Plue was frantically calling for help and Gray ran as fast as he could to get to his nakama.

"LUCY! Hey, Lucy! What happened!?"

"G-Gray…I don't know, I just…feel sick…I think…I have a fever…"

Gray immediately placed his hands on her head and her neck, and they were both scorching hot. He cast an ice spell to help lower her temperature a bit and just like Loke, he carried her bridal-style.

"I'll take you home. Lucy, just hang in there."

"Pu-puuuuuun…"

With her eyes closed, she nodded and began to lose consciousness…

Back at the guild, the rest of the girls (except Carla) have collapsed as well. Lyon had cast his ice spell on them while the boys took care of things. The female wizards all moaned in discomfort while steam came out of the poor Juvia.

"Juvia doesn't get it…why is Juvia affected…?" she said weakly.

"I don't know either. Just rest. I'll take care of you, I swear." Lyon reassured, stroking the hair of his beloved.

Natsu balled up his fists in frustration. "Master, why just the girls? What's happening!? DAMN IT!"

Beside him was Lisanna slumped on a post, trying to catch her breath. Levy was holding onto a rarely-concerned Gajeel. The rambunctious noises in the headquarters were replaced by coughs and cries of worry.

"And it seems that it's only affecting humans, particularly female wizards. When Happy and I went out to find Wendy, the other women who can't use magic are just fine…" Carla added.

Makarov had managed to regain his composure and cleared his throat. "This is obviously the work of a wizard capable of lost magic. We have to find the culprit and put an end to this. I will make that person pay for doing this to my children."

Somewhere outside Magnolia, a hooded wizard stood in a cliff with a view of the vast horizon.

"I will make that womanizer pay."

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. Again, my apologies if it's horribly written. I do not live in an English-speaking country. It's my very first fanfic and I'm only used to reading other people's works. :'D Also, I'm sorry if some characters become OOC sometimes.**

**The upcoming chapters get to be more Loke-centric because his screen time in the anime and manga was too short! I just had to hehe XD It really makes me happy whenever Lucy summons Loke, I wish he'd just stay in the human world every so often.**

**Anyway, please do review, I'd really appreciate it! Also, I'd like to thank you for your time in reading this. Thank you, thank you so much!**


End file.
